


Offspring

by Erika_Shraddha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, claire and kaia's child, god!jack as uncle jack, visiting grandparents in heaven what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Shraddha/pseuds/Erika_Shraddha
Summary: What Jack loved the most about being God was carrying Claire and Kaia's baby on his shoulders as he travelled from Earth to Heaven.
Relationships: Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 8





	Offspring

She slid a hand across his little cheek caressing him tenderly, glooming her face with a smile that came from long gone ghosts. Kaia noticed it immediately, that’s why she brushed it off by pressing her lips on her wife’s.

Claire’s laughter filled the air with joy, making Kaia shiver from the most beautiful sound she could ever listen to, then she got up holding their child – among all the magical things she had seen, having him in her belly felt like the most incredible one.

Jack looked at the baby clenched in Claire’s arms lending his little hands towards him and he held him with a smile. “You’re all grown up now, uh?”

The baby started pinching his lips with his little fingers and Jack tickled him near his neck, where he knew he would have burst into laughters.

_“-anto Jack”_

“Yep, uncle Jack’s here.” Claire concealed a smile with a roll of her eyes. “The funniest uncle ever, the only one who buys you a lot of toys and takes you to many many adventures in the Universe.”

“Please don’t spoil him, Jack.” Was Kaia’s warning, but she didn’t really think she could boss God around.

“And bring him back to us.” Said Claire.

“Oh don’t you worry,” Jack looked at them at the top of his amusement holding his nephew, Jody was in the background shaking her head, visibly surrendered to that situation. “As always, it’ll be just a few moments here… You ready, _James_?”

The baby boy looked at Claire with Jimmy’s eyes and she felt a pang in her heart, like every time he looked at her, then he shook his little hand. “ _-eddy_.”

“Let’s go visit your grandparents.”

" _Bye mama._ "

"Bye my love. And Jack?"

Jack turned to her before snapping his fingers. "Tell them I said hi."

When Jack disappeared with their son, Claire thought that he would’ve grown up a damn pretty good boy, with his uncle being _literally_ God and with more grandparents than he could have possibly imagined, piggyback on the bridge between Earth and Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on the platform, so happy to be here!  
> I will forever be disappointed with the finale, but then I'm reminded that we have the beautiful world of fanfiction. Didn't think I'd be back after years, but what can I say, Spn finale really had such a destructive power and it managed to wake me up from my Empy.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
